


Children of the Dark

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Desert Son Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is rescued from the deserts of Jakku at the age of twenty-two to train under Luke Skywalker. During his training, he begins to fall in love with Ben Solo, who’s falling to the Dark Side. And in the midst of it, there is a mysterious presence in their midst that may threaten to destroy them both.





	Children of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it a bit of a rewrite of Desert Son. Just with it being in my Ultimate Rewrite Verse.

On Jakku, to say that the arrival of a stranger was pretty big news for Poe Dameron was one way to put it, actually. 

Strangers didn’t often come to Jakku, and that was putting it mildly. Jakku was one of those planets that made Tatooine seem like Naboo in comparison. Poe should know; he’d lived there since he was eight years old. He was twenty-two now, and a life spent for thirteen years in search of your next meal was definitely not something you could call a picnic. To say the least. 

He’d just returned from one of his scavenging missions when he noticed the stranger. The stranger was tall, very tall, and dark-haired. His hair was tied in a small braid on one side. A Padawan braid. He was dressed in Jedi robes, and was currently wandering through the market like he didn’t quite know where Plutt’s kiosk was. 

Not like anyone would want to deal with Unkar Plutt, except for survival. 

Poe turned to look at the stranger, and smiled, trying to make him feel at ease. “Lost?” he said. 

“A bit.” The young man’s voice was pretty deep, actually, musical to listen to. “Is that the way to buy mechanical parts?”

”Plutt’s got just about everything, yes,” Poe said. 

They stopped before Plutt even as Poe dumped his sack of salvage on the counter. Today, he’d brought back several parts from downed Star Destroyers in the graveyard of Jakku. Plutt looked over the finds critically, and said, “What you brought me today is worth...five portions.”

”What?” Poe and the stranger said in unison, with the stranger arguing, “These are practically historical relics! And they’re just five portions?”

Plutt glared at the stranger. “That’s my final word.”

”I’ve got a rare lightsaber crystal that I found on Dantooine.” said the stranger. He rummaged in his bag and held out his hand. “How much?”

Plutt actually looked stunned. Poe had to say, he didn’t quite see that coming. Then, “Thirty portions.”

He slammed a giant sack of portions on the counter, and Poe swore that his stomach practically rumbled in anticipation. He doubted he got that many portions often. 

“Thank you,” said the stranger. “Now, I also have to ask you if you sell mechanical parts...”

***

Dinner in the AT-ST that Poe lived in was definitely more pleasurable than other times. Most of his meals on Jakku left him hungry, but it was safe to say that this was a good meal, and sharing it with an honestly wonderful young man definitely helped. 

“Thank you,” Poe said, even in between bites. 

The stranger didn’t smile, but his face softened. “No problem. I’m Ben Solo.”

”Solo?” Poe said. “As in Han Solo’s son?”

”Yeah.” Ben smiled this time. He looked very pretty when he smiled. “He made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs.”

”I heard. I’m Poe Dameron.”

”Dameron? My dad told me stories about the Pathfinders when I was a kid.”

”That’s really cool!”

”Yeah.” Ben smiled again. “It is.”

It was when they finished their meal — and Poe was full — that Ben said, “I actually know a man on Yavin IV named Kes Dameron.”

”My dad’s there?” Poe said. And here he thought he’d never get off Jakku sometimes...

”Yeah. He is.”

”Can I go with you?”

Ben nodded. 

Poe beamed, and he swore that Ben looked at him like he was so bright, he threw all else into shadow. “Thank you,” he said. 

Ben shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

***

The truth was, even as Poe fell asleep in the AT-ST, Ben couldn’t help but marvel over him. He was beautiful. It wasn’t the reason Ben had helped him, but he couldn’t help but admire that beauty, be envious of it. He certainly, at nineteen, could never be attractive. Not once, not ever. And the fact that he could help out a poor starving scavenger on Jakku...maybe he could do something right. True, Uncle Luke could complain about it later, but he was never happy, was he?

At least, Ben thought, he’d done the right thing. 


End file.
